Monrosalee Stories
by Steampunkmagic
Summary: A collection of Monroe X Rosalee stories written via request
1. Human AU

_There was a time when I would have believed them  
If they told me that you could not come true  
Just love's illusion  
But then you found me  
And everything changed  
And I believe in something again_

Sometimes the best stories have the darkest beginnings.

Lying face down on the pavement in a Portland rainstorm was definitely one of those times. Rosalee had no idea how long she'd been there or even what she'd been doing beforehand. Everything beyond the sensation of the icy droplets washing away the chemical sweat on her skin was more than her brain could manage. The sweet smell of sick mixed with the stench of moldering leafs made her stomach turn but there was nothing left to lose. Groaning she tried to move away and couldn't even lift her head.

Seconds or centuries passed for all Rosalee knew before she heard footsteps. Or at least she thought she heard footsteps, she couldn't focus long enough to tell.

"Can you hear me?" A heavy hand touched her shoulder bringing Rosalee closer to the surface. "I'm gonna call an ambulance, okay?"

"No." She mumbled around a thick tongue. Hospitals were bad. Hospitals called the police. "No hospital."

"Crap…" The deep voice muttered. "Ughh just hold on I'm going to get help."

"No hospital."

"I'm not - Just stay still okay." There was a pause then the voice sounded further away. "Nick? Is Juliette there? Yeah, get her and bring your truck to the back lot of the school. No. Just hurry up."

_So that's where I am_, Rosalee thought before fading out again.

* * *

"Is she going to die?"

"Truble, not helping."

"Jezz, I was just asking."

Rosalee didn't recognize the voices above her. Cautiously she opened her eyes and was nearly blinded by the burning lights. Oh god, it felt like someone took a sledgehammer to the back of her skull.

"Where am I?" She rasped.

A small group of kids in their late teens came into focus around her. Some of them seemed vaguely familiar, including the redhead kneeling beside her with a damp wash cloth. The girl smiled sweetly when she realized Rosalee was awake.

"You're safe."

"How do you feel?" A boy around 17, with scruffy hair, a sweater vest, and kind eyes, looked her over with a concern that she didn't know what to do with.

"Like death." Rosalee answered honestly.

A bark of laughter made her break eye contact, which was king of relieving. At the end of the room was someone she did recognize. Nick Burkhardt, easily the most popular guy at school, even if he dressed like a punk and refused to play football. Behind him, perched on the back of a battered sofa, was his younger sister Truble. This whole situation was starting to feel like a Salvador Dali painting.

"You're going to for awhile." Said the redhead. "Heroin wasn't it?"

She waited for Rosalee to nod awkwardly, an uncomfortable flush sliding up her neck. Why should she be embarrassed? It didn't matter what this freakishly doctor-like girl thought. It didn't matter what anyone thought of her.

"You were pretty far gone when Monroe found you, but I think you've sweat it you by now. The withdrawals will hit pretty soon though and according to everything I've read that's going to suck."

Rosalee curled in on herself. She knew that crawling need well. "Why do you even care?"

The cute boy called Monroe met her gaze seriously. "Why shouldn't we?"

* * *

Juliette was right; withdrawals sucked. But Rosalee never regretted getting clean. There were days, weeks when she was sure it would kill her. Nights when she would scream and claw at her arms and though all of it Monroe sat beside her holding her hand. No matter what happened he was there like no one had ever been before. They all were.

Back allies and fevered dreams were replaced by movie marathons and pizza at Nick's. Weekends curled up on the sofa with Monroe while Juliette tried to teach Truble to bake. And waiting for the inevitable fire alarm to go off. For the first time in Rosalee's life she was truly happy.

Flash-forward three years and nothing's changed. Except Monroe has a job fixing clocks and she's studying Oriental Medicine - who would have thought she'd get into college? They still spend most weekends at Nick's place and Monroe still hasn't left her side.

"Yo food!" Truble calls announcing dinner in her usual manner. "And you better look nice cuz I didn't wear this for nothing!"

Rosalee rounds the corner into the dining room and stops short in awe. She knew Monroe wanted to celebrate her third year clean with what he called 'a black tie affair', but she hadn't expected him to make a five-star meal! The food is artwork and smells amazing. She has no clue how he pulled it off.

In amazement they all took their seats and no one could help laughing at the horrified look on Nick's face when he saw his sister in a skin tight pink dress that left little to the imagination. Though when Monroe stepped in wearing a dark suit and tie Rosalee couldn't look anywhere else.

Jumping back to her feet she threw her arms around him tight. "This is perfect. Thank you so much." She whispers against his lips, knowing words will never be enough to express what she feels.

"You deserve it." He grinned, touching her cheek softly. "I'm so proud of you."

Tears blurred her vision as Monroe stepped back and dropped to one knee. "Rosalee, you deserve everything I could ever give you and I know I can never give you enough. But if you are willing to have me, I am willing to try. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of course yes!" She cried kissing him with happy abandon as their friends burst into applause and cheers behind them.

Sometimes the best stories have the darkest beginnings, but that is what allows us to appreciate the light.

_We are not perfect we'll learn from our mistakes  
And as long as it takes I will prove my love to you  
I am not scared of the elements I am underprepared,  
But I am willing  
And even better  
I get to be the other half of you_

_-' I Choose You' by Sara Bareilles _


	2. Parents

_'Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right_

_Little darling  
It's been a long, cold lonely winter  
Little darling  
It feels like years since it's been here'_

Spring came again clearing the chill of winter from the Portland air. The rains began to subside though everyone knew that wouldn't last no matter what the meteorologists said. This season meant storms and side-swept rain as well as sun and 80 degree weather. But so far it had been milder than usual for Oregon, inspiring it's pale residents to venture out of their houses to garden and drink iced coffees on the street corners.

Rosalee loved this time of year. Her irises were blooming and the whole house smelled of lilacs from the bush Monroe planted for her just after they were married. She could sit and read a book on the front porch with a steaming mug of chi and wait for Sara to get home from school. Of course now that the school year was coming to a close her daughter would be home all day soon.

That meant games of pick-up soccer in the street and make-believe pirate adventures in her ship (aka the old shed in the backyard). It never ceased to entertain Rosalee to see her husband and Nick wearing eye patches while in the mists of 'deadly' swordfights with a little girl. She forbid Truble from actually teaching Sara how to handle a sword, that could wait until she was at least twelve - or maybe twenty.

"You look like you're thinking hard about something." Monroe's soft voice pulled her out of her reverie.

"Not really." Rosalee tucked a bookmark into her page and made room for him on the wicker loveseat.

Slipping an arm over her shoulder he tucked her small frame in against his. She smiled enjoying the relaxing moment. They didn't get too many of those anymore between PTA meetings, building the solar system out of foam balls, and the oncoming horror of times tables. But that's what being a parent was.

"I don't buy it, you're always thinking hard about something."

Pausing before responding, Rosalee tried to decide exactly what it _was_ that she thinking about. "I don't know… I guess I just never thought I'd have this."

The corners of his eyes crinkled. "What? Weather above 40 degrees, because I was starting to wonder about that too."

She chuckled at his lame attempt at a joke, punishing him with a gentle bump to the shoulder. The low rumble of the school bus sounded from the end of the street making her look up to follow its progress. "You know what I mean."

"I do."

_'Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right'_

~ Here Comes The Sun by The Beatles


	3. Looking At Her

_You always say your name  
Like I wouldn't know it's you  
At your most beautiful  
__

She doesn't know she's beautiful.

Monroe watches Rosalee reading out ingredients from one her ancient tombs and wandering between shelves pulling down bottles of herbs. It is clear to him in the way she moves, the way she holds herself, and how she never notices the way men's eyes turn to her on the street.

He really needs to thank Nick again for introducing them. This, without a doubt, clears Nick's ever increasing backlog of IOU's.

* * *

How can she not see in the mirror what he does when looking at her?

Rosalee smiles at him when he walks into the kitchen. There is flour on her cheek and tendrils of dark hair escape a messy bun to frame her face. Like always Monroe cannot quiet fathom what she sees in a clock making, Blutbad like him. She could have anyone she wanted.

"I decided to try baking." Rosalee says needlessly, the whole house smells of sugared dough. "Bud's wife gave me one of her recipes as an engagement gift."

He regards the overabundance of cooling short bread cookies spread all over the counters. They look as good as they smell, but there sure are a lot of them. "Remind me to thank her later."

She laughs, chocolate eyes sparkling, at his mildly sarcastic tone. "Yeah, I know I kind of over did it. Just give some to Nick and Hank when they drop by later, cookies have got to be better than their usual stakeout food."

"You worry about everyone too much."

Rosalee tilts her head and reaches out to entwine their fingers. "Someone's got to."

"You're too perfect for your own good, you know that." Monroe leans down to kiss her softly.

Blushing she tucks her face into his chest. She really doesn't understand how true it is.

* * *

The rest of his life will be dedicated to making her see what everyone else does.

It is a little unorthodox as honeymoons go, but what could one expect with their lives? Honestly Monroe's just glad they made it through the ceremony before all hell broke loose. Or before he passed out from nerves. All hell breaking loose was always a possibility Monroe just was not expecting it to resulting in them taking a 21 year old Grimm with them on their honeymoon.

Not that here was much of an option since half the Portland wesen community are out for Truble's head now and Nick can't protect her anymore. Rosalee is happy to help and Truble is clearly embarrassed and tries to stay out of their way. She spends most of the time sitting out on Canon Beach looking deeply, well, _troubled_. Monroe imagines that is because she's separated from Nick.

His unhappy musings are interrupted when his wife - wow that is going to take so getting used to - comes in wearing nothing but a silk slip. His heart may have stopped. Rosalee giggles at little at his stunned expression before crawling into his lap. She kisses him soundly while undoing the buttons of his shirt with expert fingers. At least _this_ part of the honeymoon has gone according to plan, really, really according to plan.

"You are so beautiful."

* * *

He says the same thing to the little bundle wrapped in her arms at the hospital nearly nine months later.

_At my most beautiful  
I count your eyelashes secretly  
With every one whisper, 'I love you__'_

~'At Your Most Beautiful', REM


	4. Honeymoon

Inspired by quote "_I'd cut myself into a million different pieces just to form a constellation to light your way home. I'd write love poems to the parts of yourself you can't stand. I'd stand in the shadows of your heart and tell you I'm not afraid of your dark." _

* * *

He watched the sunlight play across her chestnut tresses spread out over the pillows. It brought out the red highlights which reminded him of the sun. Everything about Rosalee reminded him of the sun. The slight smile that played about her lips when she listen to music to the sound of her bright laughter in the evenings. She lit up Monroe's world like nothing ever had before.

He lived in the dark for so long, ashamed of his past and exiled for it by his kind. Then there she was clocking guys with bricks and not caring what he was. And now, against any odds he would have bet on, she was his wife.

Leaning down Monroe kissed her forehead gently. "Morning."

"Moring." She mumbled sleepily, a slow grin spreading across her face.

"Not that the last three days haven't been the best of my existence, but maybe we should leave the hotel room today? At least of a little bit."

She rested her chin on his chest. "I might be persuaded if there's ice cream involved."

Monroe pretended to think it over. "That just may be possible."

* * *

They wandered hand and hand along the edge of the waterline licking the last of the dessert from their fingers. The small town of Lincoln City was perfect for forgetting the troubles waiting for them back in Portland. Antique stores and coffee houses and the Oregon coast were a welcome change from the usual insanity. Here they were simply a happy couple walking along the beach.

Rosalee weighed down her pockets with shining agates and small shells which she plucked from the sand. For some reason he found this fascinating, wondering what her method of selection was.

"Only blue, white, and gold?" He queried finally.

"Oh, it's silly." A faint rose-blush spread over her cheeks. "They just remind me of stars, that's all."

Holding up one of the white stones to the sun, he nodded thoughtfully. "I can see that."

Rosalee bumped his hip, wrinkling her nose in mock annoyance at his teasing. "Shut up."

Monroe huffed a laugh and pulled her down with him to sit on an ancient driftwood log. Snuggling in against him Rosalee leaned her temple against his shoulder. Playing with the tends of her windswept hair absently they watched the sunset turn the sky pink and brilliant gold. The crests of the waves shone like fire, like Rosalee.

"I wasn't kidding." He whispered kissing the top of her head softly.


	5. Scrabble

"R-A-B-B-I-T, Rabbit!" Rosalee claps her hands together triumphantly as she lay out the wooden tiles on the board in front of her.

_Scrabble_ was never one of her favorite games growing up - she was more of a _Life _kinda girl - but playing against Monroe is wonderfully entertaining. He sits across from her, on the living room floor, staring at the board in intense concentration. A deep furrow forms between his brow which she finds exceptionally adorable. He takes the whole thing quite seriously and maybe she would too if he wasn't dressed only in boxers and an undershirt - she's got his large over-shirt which hangs like a dress on her tiny frame.

"Wait! You can't put tiles there!" Monroe says scandalized. His wide incredulous eyes and uncombed bark colored curls making him look comically crazed. Sometimes Rosalee wonders where or not she married a cartoon character.

She just smiles impishly in response, her dark eyes sparkling at him with equal parts invitation and mischief. Though for a Blutbad those are one and the same, and she knows it.

"You can how I play Scrabble."

A slow grin spreads across his features. "I'm pretty sure there is only one way to play Scrabble and that's not it."

Rosalee tilts her head. "Oh? What are you going to do about it?"

He seems to consider her challenge for a moment before his hand suddenly darts forward to tickle the underside of her exposed foot. Jerking her leg back, Rosalee shrieks in laughter at the sensation falling backwards onto the soft carpeting. Her honey brown tresses spread out around her in a halo on the floor when suddenly Monroe is above her with his own mischievous grin.

"Punish you severally I guess." He says leaning down to kiss her smiling lips.

She laughs against him, fingers entwining in the short curls at the base of his neck. They lose themselves pleasantly for a few moments before breaking apart of air.

"We definitely should play board games more often." Rosalee declares, pulling him back down to her.

All thoughts of Scrabble are soon forgotten.


	6. Together

_'We live in cities you'll never see on screen_

_Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things_

_Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams_

_And you know, we're on each other's team'_

Monroe had gotten used to people looking sideways at him over the years. First as a Blutbad going vegan, then becoming best friends with a Grimm. Yeah a lot of other wesen thought he was nuts, but he'd never really cared. Not until Rosalee anyway. Maybe he'd been so used to living outside the norm that he never even imagined that dating outside his race could be an issue. Hadn't that kind of backwards thinking died out already?

Apparently not.

Rosalee was folding laundry in the living room while he made dinner when the first incident occurred. He called them incidents to avoid seeing red. The shattering of glass and her shriek sent him flying into the room in a panic. Someone had thrown a brick through their front window. Rosalee stood staring down at it in shock, her face oddly blank.

"Are you alright?" He could buy a new window; she was who he was concerned with.

She nodded and bent to pick the brick up. Monroe realized there was a piece of paper taped to it when she handed it to him silently. The untidy black marker scrawl made his blood run cold.

**_'Impure' _**

He might have thought it was some strange reference to Nick, since that's who most wesen were upset with, until someone spray painted Rosalee's car. It certainly got its anti-interracial marriage point across. Vividly. Monroe may have broken a few dishes that night.

"Things will always happen." Rosalee said, slipping her arms around him with a reassuring smile. "We can handle it, together."

He kissed her marveling at how ridiculously lucky he was. "Together." He agreed.

_'And you know, we're on each other's team'_

_~ 'Team' by Lorde_


	7. Wedding

All his growing panic melted away the moment he saw her. Rosalee appeared at the end of the aisle, a vision in white in the dress Monroe honestly did not even notice. He was too busy watching_ her_. Maybe the last two years were all some kind of fantastically complex dilution because -

Lord, she was perfect.

Everything he could ever dreamed, wished, or hoped for in a mate. And that is exactly was Rosalee was: his mate, the complete other half of him. Life could not exist without her presence, the sound of her voice in the morning, or the scent of her skin at night. Just her.

Her bright chocolate eyes finally glanced up from the ground to meet his and in that moment Monroe knew everything was going to be fine. Disasters, bigots, and freaking royal assassins be damned - he was getting married and they could just get in line! Nothing else on Earth mattered beyond the glowing smile which lit up Rosalee's face then. An expression he knew was reflected on his own features.

Letting go of the breath he been holding for God knows how long, Monroe resisted the urge to run to her and pull her into his arms. Instead he held still listening to the sound of his heart hammering in his chest waiting for the second she would take his hand.

* * *

With a rueful grin Monroe pressed play on his iPod filling the room with the soft sound of music.

_'My bed sheets feel empty_

_When you're not home_

_Your heartbeat helps me sleep_

_Your breath sooths my soul'_

He turned to face Rosalee standing in the middle of their small living room looking a little lost. Her beautiful gown pooled on the floor around her in swaths of cloudlike silk, a stark contrast to the muted décor. This was not how things were supposed to go and he needed to fix it. Carefully he gathered her into his arms with a gentle kiss and began to step in time with the melody.

Glancing up from under her eyelashes, Rosalee chuckled, giving in and relaxing against him.

_'I love you more than I knew_

_I could ever love someone_

_And got it all so deep_

_I can barely even breathe'_

Granted this was not exactly how Monroe pictured their first dance as husband and wife, but it was strangely perfect. Just them together and whole, waltzing in a constrained circle between the couch and the coffee table. Odd, a bit out of place, and real.

They did not need an audience for this or anything else at all.

_'I love you more than I knew_

_I could ever love someone_

_Baby you're all_

_Baby you're all_

_Baby, you're all I've ever needed.'_

_~ 'All I Ever Needed' by Paul McDonald & Nikki Reed_


End file.
